IKN
by Nellto et Otllen-sama
Summary: dans un monde oppressé, peut-on encore espérer en l'avenir. une poignée d'hommes et de femmes vont s'y efforcer.perso : naru/sasu - iruka/kakashi ...
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire.

**Étant le premier chapitre, cette phrase n'apparaitra qu'ici: les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous les héritiers de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Je sais que beaucoup auraient préféré la suite de « rééducation » mais je bloque sur Ino, de plus mon esprit est rempli de sombres pensées qui vont se retrouver dans celle-ci. **

**Je vous laisse en signalant juste que cette histoire se déroule dans un monde alternatif, pour ce qui est des couples: à vous de deviner!!!**

* * *

Une fois de plus, mes pas m'ont amené devant cette stèle alors que les premières lueurs du jour viennent seulement de commencer à chasser les noirceurs de la nuit. J'ai beau changé continuellement le parcourt de mon entrainement, il n'en reste qu'à la fin il finit toujours dans cette clairière.

Je me stoppe devant le monument, reprends mon souffle avant de m'incliner révérencieusement, honorant une fois de plus la mémoire de tous ceux dont le nom est inscrit dans la pierre. Ils sont nombreux et chaque jour qui passe apporte avec lui d'autres noms à rajouter. Mais ceux qui m'importent le plus sont ceux de mes parents, disparus depuis 18 ans déjà.

18 ans à venir ici pour pouvoir leurs parler même si les seules réponses que je reçois sont le bruissement des feuilles des arbres environnant sous le vent qui finit sa course sur mon visage et que j'aime à imaginer que c'est la main frêle de ma mère qui me caresse tendrement la joue.

Aujourd'hui encore le vent est présent, mais aussi mes larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux. Seul instant de liberté pour elles qui ne s'en privent pas puisque, une fois que je serai reparti de cette clairière, elles savent qu'il faudra attendre mon retour en ces lieux pour pouvoir de nouveau goûter à la liberté.

Tandis que les rayons du soleil s'élèvent, mes larmes cessent de couler le long de mes joues, obéissantes face à l'astre qui, déjà, commence à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Je reste encore un moment à parler à mes parents, leur racontant les derniers détails de ma vie bien rangé, entre mon emploi d'enseignant et Naruto. Je me demande encore quelle aurait été leur réaction lorsque j'ai pris sous mon aile ce petit garçon orphelin que tout le monde rejetait en lui tournant le dos, le rendant responsable de ce qui s'était passé le jour de sa naissance ,étant le seul survivant que les secours avaient découvert sous les décombres de l'hôpital après l'attentat.

Bien sûr il a fallu que j'attende ma majorité pour m'occuper de lui,à 10ans on ne peut pas s'occuper d'un nouveau né. Lorsque j'ai vu comment les adultes le traitait dans l'orphelinat où nous avions été placés, j'étais malade de voir que l'être humain était la pire des espèces. Pour moi, Naruto ne sera jamais le responsable de mon état d'orphelin à l'age de 10 ans mais une victime, victime de la méchanceté. N'a-t-il pas perdu, lui aussi ses parents dans l'explosion? Pourquoi s'en prendre aux innocents? Qu'a apporté de plus cet acte gratuit si ce n'est de faire souffrir. Aujourd'hui, les responsables sont toujours en liberté, le même gouvernement est en place dans lequel trafic et magouille sont rois.

L'attentat qui a emporté mes parents ainsi que ceux de Naruto et beaucoup d'autres personnes dont j'ignore la vie semble n'avoir eu pour but que de rendre la population docile face à la politique qui dirige notre pays.

18 ans que ce monde voit les hommes marcher au pas, ne s'écartant pas du chemin que l'on a tracé pour eux sous peine de disparaître dans des circonstances inexpliquées.

Est ce qu'un jour, on pourra vivre sans peur du lendemain, sans craindre que la moindre de nos paroles ou gestes ne soient vus comme atteinte au pouvoir?

La chaleur que m'apporte le soleil qui continue sa course libre me rappelle à l'ordre. Après une dernière prière, je me relève doucement de la position accroupie dans laquelle je m'étais maintenu. La position de l'astre m'indique qu'il est temps pour moi de partir me préparer à assurer les cours que je donne à l'Académie,des cours sous étroites surveillances. Comme toujours les intellectuels sont classés comme principaux meneurs de rébellion. Pour çà, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais le courage. Trop faible, trop peureux. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre mouton qui suit docilement le troupeau pour protéger ce qui m'est le plus cher. Si je dois me rebeller un jour, c'est pour Naruto que je le ferai et j'ignorai encore maintenant combien ce jour était proche.

Alors que je m'éloigne de la stèle, le vent m'apporte l'odeur de celui qui viendra bientôt prendre ma place.

Tout comme moi, il semblerait que ce lieu soit pour lui le seul où son esprit soit en liberté.

Tout comme moi, il a besoin de ceux qui ne sont plus pour continuer de vivre.

J'accélère le pas et quitte la clairière où le vent continue sa course folle et seul un éclat argenté s'accroche à mon regard qui s'était dirigé une dernière fois vers la stèle.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'avance vers ce lieu que je ne peux ignorer chaque jour. Comme toujours, une seule personne est passée avant moi et aujourd'hui, je vois que son regard semble encore plus triste que d'habitude alors qu'il disparaît déjà à la lisière de la clairière. Une certaine distance reste toujours entre nous, comme si chacun refusait de se rapprocher de l'autre. Dans un monde tel que le notre, c'est peut-être préférable mais depuis le premier jour où je l'ai aperçu, j'aimerai que le fossé qui nous sépare soit comblé. Et dire que ce jour je l'avais pris pour une fille,j'ai laissé mon regard détailler son visage fin qu'une cicatrice barrait au niveau du nez. Ses longs cheveux châtains, détrempés par la pluie lui voilaient les yeux mais lorsqu'il les tourna vers moi, comme si il avait senti ma présence,je pus voir la tristesse qui les habitait ainsi que l'abnégation face à la vie que ce pays nous offre. Un échange visuel trop court puisque, déjà, il s'éloignait de la stèle.

À chaque fois que je viendrais ici, il sera là et comme toujours après un regard dans ma direction, il partira aussitôt.

Aujourd'hui n'a pas échappé à la règle, mais tandis que je m'incline à mon tour face au bloc de pierre,je le vois tourner la tête dans ma direction. J'aimerai le retenir mais je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi s'attacher à quelqu'un dans un monde où aucun avenir ne nous est offert.

Avant de penser à l'avenir, il faut vivre le présent et celui-ci n'est vraiment pas très bon.

Lorsque l'on sait que le gouvernement qui nous dirige est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, l'argent sale dirige le pays, brassé par des hommes qui considèrent leurs semblables comme de simples pions dans leur guerre de pouvoir. Les milices mises en place sont loin de faire régner l'ordre, elles sont plutôt là pour martyriser la population qui doit suivre les règles et qu'importe si la moitié des gens crève de faim, sans toit pour s'abriter, il suffit d'une nuit pour que ces pauvres erres voient leurs rangs diminuer de moitié, les souffreteux et les vieillards faisant partie des premiers à disparaître.

Lentement, je porte ma main au niveau de mon œil gauche, caché sous un bandeau alors que je fixe le nom gravé dans la pierre de celui qui me l'a donné juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Cet œil si particulier selon lui. Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il m'a permis de rester en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il paraitrait qu'il resterait encore quelques personnes possédant ce genre de dons, reliques de temps anciens où l'homme vivaient en respect avec lui-même. Maintenant nous devons suivre les règles établies par ces despotes sous peine d'éradication. Si ces personnes existent encore, c'est dans la marginalité et dans l'ombre. J'aime à penser qu'elles sont le noyau de la rébellion qui s'installe un peu plus dans le pays malgré les représailles que leurs actes entrainent.

La main que j'ai laissée dans la poche de mon pantalon se referme sur un morceau de papier. Je laisse la pulpe de mes doigts le toucher alors que mon esprit me renvoie le contenu. Il semblerait que mon œil intéresse la personne qui, par ce papier, me demande de rejoindre leur groupuscule. J'hésite, et si c'était un piège de la part des milices pour arrêter les dissidents au gouvernement.

Le visage de celui qui me devance toujours en ces lieux s'impose à moi. Je suis sûr que son sourire ferait pâlir le soleil qui, aujourd'hui, semble vouloir s'imposer dans le ciel.

C'est à mon tour de m'éloigner de la stèle, gardant en tête le visage de ce jeune homme qui me pousse à accepter la proposition de cette femme.

Si on m'a fait don de cet œil, il doit y avoir une raison, autant faire en sorte qu'il soit un instrument pour la liberté.

Quitte à vivre dans la marginalité, autant que ce soit pour instaurer un climat où la peur et la tristesse n'existeraient plus.

Avant, je ne vivais que pour moi-même. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, au fond de moi une nouvelle chaleur a pris place. Pourquoi? Est-ce dû à son regard? À l'idée que son nom qui m'est inconnu vienne grossir ceux du monument que je viens de quitter, un pincement douloureux étreint ma poitrine. Deviendrai-je sentimental?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est le premier à me faire ressentir ces choses depuis longtemps et fait naitre sur mes lèvres un sourire.

C'est d'un pas décidé que je me dirige vers le bâtiment dont l'adresse était stipulée sur le papier que je sers désormais avec force entre mes doigts.


	3. Chapter 3

Le visage de ceux que je croise en chemin est fermé, regard fuyant, dos vouté, jamais leurs regards ne croisent celui de quelqu'un d'autre, si cela arrive, aussitôt ils baissent la tête. Soumission totale voilà ce que dit leur attitude. Complètement brisés par ce système qui pousse tout le monde à se méfier d'autrui.

Je me surprends tout de même, parfois, d'essayer de trouver dans cette masse celui qui m'obsède désormais.

Je suis enfin arrivé devant le bâtiment où va se jouer mon avenir. Ironique! Moi qui disait que je n'en avais pas. Je passe les portes après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'inscription qui les surplombe: « Académie ». Une école?? Bizarre comme couverture pour des rebelles lorsque l'on sait que ce sont les corps enseignants qui sont le plus étroitement surveillés par les milices. En parlant d'elles, j'aperçois quelques éléments qui essaient de se fondre dans la masse. Côté discrétion, ils peuvent repasser, ils sont visibles à des kilomètres et si il y a des rebelles dans le coin, ils ont rien à craindre d'eux.

Je me suis peut-être tout simplement trompé d'adresse car ce que je vois devant moi est loin de ressembler à des personnes prêtes à donner leur vie: ce ne sont que des adolescents, la plupart âgé de 18 ans ,pas plus. Quoique, cela est cohérent dans un sens lorsque l'on sait que cela fait également 18 ans que ce pays se gangrène, putréfiant par la même occasion la population.

L'atmosphère qui règne dans le hall de cet établissement est bien celle d'un lieu où l'on étudie et non celle où l'on forme de futurs kamikazes. Je décide donc de retourner à l'extérieur, malheureusement pour moi, une femme brune vient de se positionner devant moi.

_ Mr Hatake?

Comment connait-elle mon nom? Tant pis, si c'est un piège, il y aura beaucoup de sang ce soir et puis c'est tout. Je décide quand même de lui répondre, on ne sait jamais.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Mademoiselle?

_ Appelez moi Shizune. Suivez moi, Tsunade-sama vous attend dans son bureau. Je suis soulagée que vous vous soyez décidé à nous rejoindre.

Mon air ahuri l'a fait sourire. Je suis un peu dépassé par la situation mais soulagé dans un sens puisque maintenant, c'est sûr, ce lieu est bien l'abri de ceux qui luttent contre le gouvernement. Ma curiosité prend le pas sur ma méfiance naturelle et je lui réponds.

_ Bien Shizune, alors appelez moi Kakashi. Je vous suis.

Je lui fais un sourire avant de la laisser me guider dans les couloirs où l'on ne croise que des élèves et quelques personnes qui semblent être des professeurs.

Je l'écoute me décrire les différentes salles tout en saluant d'un mouvement de tête les personnes auxquelles elle me présente. Même si je n'ai pas encore rencontré cette femme, Tsunade il me semble, j'ai l'impression que Shizune me considère déjà comme faisant parti de ce groupe. La sécurité laisse à désirer. Si ils font confiance comme çà au premier venu, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau lorsque la milice leur tombera dessus. Et çà, je ne vais pas me priver pour lui faire remarquer à cette Tsunade.

Tout en analysant le terrain, mon regard se porte vers une classe où la porte est restée ouverte et d'où des éclats de voix nous parviennent. J'entends Shizune soupirer et l'interroge donc du regard, mais avant qu'elle ne me donne la moindre explication, une furie blonde sort de la salle tandis qu'un retentissant « Naruto » se fait entendre. Cela n'a pas l'air d'affecter ce garçon blond qui s'éloigne après nous avoir saluer brièvement. J'imagine parfaitement le quotidien d'un élève qui se fait réprimander par son professeur. J'ose un regard vers celui qui vient de faire cela et mon flegme me permet de cacher le sursaut de surprise qui vient de me traverser le corps lorsque j'ai posé mes yeux sur le professeur.

Assis derrière le bureau se trouve celui que j'observe de loin lorsque je vais à la stèle. À quelques mètres de moi se trouve cet homme pour qui j'ai décidé de venir ici. Est-ce le hasard qui nous faisait se croiser presque tous les jours? Je ne peux réprimer l'envie de m'approcher de lui mais Shizune me rappelle que je suis attendu et c'est donc à regret que j'obtempère pour arriver enfin devant le bureau de Tsunade, le visage du brun s'incrustant encore plus dans mon esprit. Heureusement pour moi, ma réaction précédente a échappé à Shizune.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve en face d'une femme blonde d'un certain âge dont la poitrine frôle l'indécence, qui me sonde de son regard noisette tandis qu'un sourire espiègle se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire me donnait l'impression qu'elle connaissait tout de moi, ce qui me dérange fortement. C'est donc dans une attitude désinvolte que je prends place dans le siège qui se trouve devant le bureau, en ayant au préalable enfoui mon visage dans l'écharpe qui me masque jusqu'au nez, quand je le souhaite. Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus que Tsunade et moi qui sommes présent dans cette pièce dont j'analyse les moindres détails, attendant la première occasion pour lui montrer que sa sécurité est loin d'être assurée.

*** ***

Je n'en peux plus. Comment faire face à Naruto qui se rebelle de plus en plus? Tsunade est derrière tout çà, j'en suis certain. Si j'avais su plus tôt que l'Académie était un lieu de résistance, jamais je n'aurai insisté pour qu'il y soit inscrit. Encore une fois, c'est lui qui vient de me cracher mes quatre vérités au visage. Naruto me connait trop, mais est-ce une raison de me traiter de lâche? Si il savait qu'il est la seule personne pour qui je donnerai ma vie.

Je n'ai même pas eu la force de le poursuivre. De toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas écouté et çà dure depuis une semaine. Une semaine que je le vois s'éloigner de moi et çà fait mal. En plus d'être faible, peureux et pleurnichard, me voilà égoïste. Oui, égoïste. Est-ce lâche de vouloir préserver le semblant de vie que j'ai réussi à construire ces dix dernières années alors que j'ai pleinement conscience que tout tombe en ruine autour de moi? Malheureusement pour moi, la réponse est oui.

Dans un geste rageur, je balaie tout ce qui se trouve sur mon bureau. Mes yeux me font un mal de chien, brûlant sous les larmes qui se font sentir tandis qu'une migraine vient me fracasser le crane.

J'inspire longuement avant de me décider à ramasser la pagaille que je viens de créer alors que mon esprit se remémore mon passage matinal à la clairière. Pourquoi? Mais le marteau-piqueur qui s'active sous ma boite crânienne m'empêche d'approfondir ce genre de réminiscence.

Maintenant je me dirige d'un pas trainant, limite si je ne recule pas, vers la salle des professeurs.

Sur qui je tombe arrivé là bas? Mizuki, doublé de Kabuto. Les suppôts de Satan, c'est pas possible!

Si Tsunade est vraiment le chef d'un groupuscule luttant contre le gouvernement, il faudrait qu'elle pense à se séparer de ces deux vipères. J'oubliai, je ne suis qu'un professeur des plus banal, faisant partie du décor pour parfaire la couverture de cette école et donc eux, elle les garde pour le rôle des abrutis de lèches-bottes je suppose. Mais je déteste leur façon de me regarder, je ne suis pas un morceau de viande. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ai cette carrure de brindille qui me fait ressembler plus à une fille?

Le soleil a beau brillé dans le ciel aujourd'hui, pour moi c'est une journée pourrie parmi tant d'autres.

Je m'installe donc dans mon espace réservé, ignorant les deux blancos, laissant mon regard s'attarder sur le sofa qui se trouve près de mon bureau qui se situe dans un coin à l'écart dans cette grande salle. Aujourd'hui encore, Naruto ne me fera pas la faveur de sa présence, ce qui me déchire encore plus. Je m'attelle donc à corriger les quelques copies qui trainent sur le bureau, faisant abstraction de la mélancolie profonde qui s'insinue en moi.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et je sens le regard des deux autres dans mon dos. Des murmures me parviennent mais je n'arrive à saisir aucuns mots de leur discussion. Même lorsqu'ils parlent, ils ont tout d'un serpent: ils ne parlent pas, ils persiflent et je suis sûrement leur sujet principal. Mais je continue de les ignorer, je ne veux pas tendre le bâton qui leur permettra de me battre. Je m'enfonce donc encore plus dans la solitude qui m'entoure désormais. Déjà ce matin j'ai résisté pour ne pas craquer complètement,me donnant pour but de protéger toujours plus Naruto, mais si lui aussi me tourne le dos, alors je ne vois plus l'intérêt de me battre. Ma main tremble autour du crayon qu'elle tient alors qu'une larme vient s'écraser sur la copie que je corrige, diluant l'encre dans une forme qui me fait penser à une tâche de sang. L'horreur de la vie que je mène fait monter en moi la nausée. Je file vers les toilettes essayant de masquer les tremblements de mon corps pour enfin déverser ce qui me pesait sur l'estomac. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps sans force, accroché au rebord de la cuvette lorsque je cesse de répandre le contenue de mon estomac dedans. Le goût horrible de la bile s'insinue dans ma bouche que je rince aussitôt que j'arrive à me relever pour me diriger vers le lavabo. L'eau fraiche que je me passe sur mon visage brûlant semble me faire du bien mais lorsque j'observe le reflet que me renvoie le miroir. Mes yeux sont injectés de sang alors que des cernes noires les soulignent, la cicatrice qui barre mon nez fait ressortie le teint blafard qu'a pris ma peau. Une vrai tête de déterré doublé d'un malade contagieux.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet, je retourne dans la salle pour me rendre compte que Kuronaï et Asuma sont présents, mais les deux autres aussi sont toujours là et reçoivent de ma part un regard qui veut dire « allez vous faire foutre » lorsque je passe devant eux pour regagner mon bureau.

*** ***

Tsunade m'a expliqué ce qu'elle attendait de moi et la véritable vocation de son « Académie ». elle m'explique aussi que des personnes « normales » font partie de son équipe et que quelques éléments de l'ennemi étaient présents également. Mieux vaut garder un œil sur le camp adverse, selon elle. Mais faire rentrer le loup dans la bergerie me semble quand même osé. Il est temps pour moi de voir si sa sécurité est bien en place.

D'un geste rapide , je me place près de Tsunade qui n'a pas l'air d'être surprise par mon geste. Alors que je vais porter ma main sur elle, me voilà repoussé par trois personnes sorties de nulle part. Elles se mettent aussitôt en position de défense autour de Tsunade qui continue de me regarder le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'éloigne aussitôt en prenant un air non belliqueux, vaincu par cette arrivée en force de la garde rapprochée, je suppose.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Kakashi, vous considérez depuis le début de votre arrivée que la sécurité semble faible ici. Il n'en ai rien. Laissez moi vous présenter mes meilleurs éléments.

À ses mots, le trio relâche leur garde et ôte les masques qui voilent leur visage. Maintenant me font face trois jeunes gens: un garçon aux cheveux noir et aux pupilles rouge où il me semble reconnaître le même dessin qui apparaît dans mon œil gauche, une jeune fille brune d'un aspect fragile et dont le regard est d'un blanc laiteux. Quand à la troisième personne, je reconnais tout de suite le blond de tout à l'heure. Et cela me renvoie l'image de mon brun. Merde, je deviens possessif quand je pense à lui!

_Kakashi, voici Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto. Comme vous avez pu le constater,ce sont mes meilleurs éléments à ce jour. M'explique Tsunade.

_ Yo les jeunes!

Je les salue de façon décontractée alors qu'il s'inclinent brièvement devant moi.

_ Encore un nouveau prof, La Vieille? Lance le blond.

_ Oui, il va parfaire votre entrainement dès demain. Et au lieu de m'insulter, Naruto, vas me chercher Shizune et profite-en pour faire tes excuses à qui tu sais.

Tsunade a presque hurlé les derniers mots et malgré les menaces évidentes de sa supérieure, le dit Naruto quitte la pièce tout en soufflant d'exaspération.

C'est sûr,celui-là est une vraie tête brûlée!

_ Est-ce que cette petite démonstration vous a convaincu? Me demande Tsunade en faisant signe aux deux autres de disposer.

_ Hmm! Étonnant, je n'ai rien vu arriver. Mais ce petit blond semble bien trop impétueux pour ne pas risquer de faire remarquer par la milice, non?

_ Je vous le concède, Naruto est très impulsif, mais il sait qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser et s'y respecte.

C'est avec l'arrivée de Shizune que je prends congé de celle qui vient de devenir mon boss.


	4. Chapter 4

« Profite-en pour faire tes excuses à qui tu sais. »

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis que j'ai quitté le bureau de Tsunade. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai dû pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin avec Iruka-chan, mais je n'arrive plus à contenir toute la rage qui me consume. Je sais qu'il sait que cette école est le point névralgique de la résistance, alors pourquoi est-il obligé de faire semblant devant moi?

Maintenant, je suis là, planté comme une quille devant la salle des prof, hésitant entre rentrer ou continuer de m'éloigner de celui que je considère comme un frère si ce n'est un père vu comment il me couve par moment.

Tiens, voilà Asuma et Kuronaï. Je les salue et m'éloigne de la porte avant de revenir dès qu'ils sont entrés. J'observe un moment ce qui se passe à l'intérieur au travers de la vitre. Je ne vois pas Iruka à son bureau pourtant, à cette heure il devrait être là. Mon regard se porte sur les deux personnes que je déteste le plus ici: Kabuto et Mizuki. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui faisait que ces deux hommes m'étaient vraiment antipathique.

J'aperçois quelqu'un sortant des toilettes. Mon cœur me fait mal lorsque je me rends compte que c'est Iruka. Mais son visage est fermé par la douleur. Et c'est ma faute puisque je lui ai sorti des horreurs tout à l'heure et maintenant que je vois le résultat que cela a eu, je me méprise.

Prenant mon courage à deux main, j'entre dans la salle pour me diriger vers Iruka qui vient de s'installer à son bureau. Les regards de pervers que lui portent les deux faux-culs me font les détester encore plus. C'est çà qui fait que je les hais.

C'est dans un geste vif que je viens me coller au dos d'Iruka, l'entourant de mes bras tout en lui murmurant un « Pardon, grand frère,je suis désolé » à son oreille avant d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou. Je hume à volonté l'odeur douce de cannelle qui s'en dégage, et qui me calme un peu. Il faut dire que çà faisait une semaine que je mettais de la distance entre nous. Pourquoi? Je n'arrive même plus à me donner une raison valable.

Sous moi,je sens la crispation d'Iruka et je renforce mon étreinte, lui redisant encore combien je suis désolé. Enfin je sens la tension quitter son corps ainsi que sa main qui vient enserrer les miennes, croisées sur sa poitrine et d'une voix faible il s'excuse d'être égoïste. Aussitôt, je ne peux m'empêcher de le contredire, embrassant ses yeux rougis alors que nous tombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et que la déprime s'emparait de nous.

C'est Kuronaï qui met fin à notre étreinte fraternelle très fusionnelle, qui pourrait paraître incestueuse pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas, faisant remarquer la mine affreuse d'Iruka. Je m'empresse de poser mon front sur le sien pour remarquer qu'il semble avoir de la fièvre.

_ Tu as de la fièvre, Ruka-chan!

_C'est juste de la fatigue, Naru.

Je le force à s'allonger sur le sofa après avoir fouillé son bureau à la recherche d'un cachet contre la fièvre qui traine toujours dans ses tiroirs, je lui fais avaler malgré ses protestations que j'ignore. Je me sers de mes jambes pour lui faire un oreiller tandis que je perds une de mes mains dans ses longs cheveux châtain,ne pouvant m'empêcher de les caresser alors que je le vois sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. Je suis sûr qu'à cause de mon attitude, il a dû passer plus d'une nuit sans dormir.

Je me sens à ma place là, même si j'aurai voulu suivre la personne qui vient de passer devant la salle et qui a compris, par le regard que je lui ai lancé, que ma priorité aujourd'hui était Iruka. Je remarque par la même occasion que les deux Blancs sont partis. Trop de monde autour de leur proie je suppose. À cette pensée, je renforce ma prise sur le corps de mon frère, endormi maintenant et dont le visage a repris un air plus serein que je me mets à contempler.

Ce n'est que l'arrivée de Shizune qui me fait relever la tête et c'est sans surprise que je vois que Kakashi l'accompagne. À partir d'aujourd'hui, lui aussi fait partie du groupe. Il salut Asuma et Kuronaï qui étaient restés près de nous alors que Shizune me demande comment va Iruka quand elle s'aperçoit de son état.

*** ***

Je suis une nouvelle fois la brunette dans les couloirs qui me conduit auprès de mes nouveaux collègues. Je reste quand même emmitouflé dans mon écharpe, on sait jamais, mieux vaut rester mystérieux. Il paraît que çà fait mon charme et la chaleur qui me parcourt à nouveau m'envoie l'image de cet homme. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire sa connaissance et peut être comprendre pourquoi je deviens si possessif envers lui quand j'y pense.

Enfin arrivés, nous nous dirigeons vers les seules personnes présentes, regroupées dans un coin de la pièce, assez spacieuse d'ailleurs où plusieurs bureaux sont disposés et dans le centre, des canapés forment un carré, lui donnant une ambiance assez chaleureuse.

Le courant passe assez vite entre Asuma, Kuronaï et moi, c'est deux là sont des activistes c'est sûr, et vu le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient quand je suis arrivé,je peux deviner qu'ils sont aussi en couple dans la vie. Je fais attention à ceux vers qui Shizune s'est dirigée pour apercevoir enfin celui qui m'obsède.

Étendu et endormi sur un sofa, se trouve Mon brun, bien gardé par le petit blond Naruto. Il faut quand même que j'arrête de penser à lui comme si c'était ma propriété alors que je ne sais toujours pas son prénom!

J'écoute discrètement la conversation qu'ils échangent tout en détaillant le visage de l'endormi. Son teint est pâle et des cernes monstrueuse soulignent ses yeux clos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau maintenant que je le vois de près et les battements effrénés de mon cœur me font prendre enfin conscience de ce qui m'a forcé à vouloir me rapprocher de lui. Est-ce raisonnable de ressentir ce genre de sentiments dans ce monde où haine, tristesse et désespoir sont maîtres?

L'information qui me faisait défaut me tire de mes pensées. Mon brun s'appelle Iruka. Je continue de le scruter du regard alors que je sens celui de Naruto sur moi. Il est noir malgré le petit sourire amical que j'arbore, tout en m'approchant d'eux.

*** ***

J'ai expliqué vaguement à Shizune qu'Iruka était simplement fatigué et peut être souffrant. Mais lorsque j'ai vu Kakashi s'approcher de nous, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui envoyer mon regard le plus noir. Je ne le connais pas encore assez bien pour lui donner ma confiance. De plus, je n'ai pas aimé la façon qu'il a eu de détailler Mon frère. Si il croit que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Certes, son regard n'est pas comparable à ceux de Kabuto et Mizuki. Non, il serait plutôt semblable à ceux que Sasuke et moi échangeons parfois. Mais cet homme vient d'arriver ici, il ne peut donc pas connaître Iruka, de plus je suis certain qu'il est du genre à ne penser qu'à lui. Alors pourquoi cette lueur, entre inquiétude et tendresse, que je viens d'apercevoir dans son unique œil visible?

C'est limite si je ne montre pas les crocs, comme tout bon chien de garde, et ce malgré le sourire qu'il me fait. Lorsqu'il est question d'Iruka, je suis très possessif et je ne me gène pas de lui montrer.

*** ***

Ouille!! j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un Akita Inu à qui j'oserai voler son os. Malgré le regard noir que m'envoie Naruto, je m'approche d'eux quand même, détaillant de plus près maintenant le visage d'Iruka ( c'est mieux que mon brun et surtout moins possessif ) que voilaient quelques unes de ses mèches châtain dans lesquelles Naruto avait glissé une de ses mains. Tout dans son attitude respire la possession. Je me demande bien quels sont les liens qui les unissent. C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire quand la porte de la salle claqua sous l'entrée de Tsunade qui se dirigeait déjà vers nous.

_ Naruto! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Iruka? Commença-t-elle à demander alors que Naruto lui destinait maintenant son air de molosse.

_ Ne crie pas comme çà La vieille! Tu vas me le réveiller, il est juste fatigué, c'est pas un crime.

Et c'est lui qui dit qu'il faut baisser le niveau sonore de la conversation!

_Shizune m'a prévenue qu'il était malade. Tu as trop tiré sur la corde, cette semaine, avec ton frère. N'oublie pas qu'il n'a pas autant de réserve que toi. Surtout qu'Iruka est...

Tsunade cessa de parler lorsqu'elle rencontra de nouveau le regard noir de Naruto, qui n'était plus aussi noir mais plutôt carmin et les fines scarifications qui marquaient ses joues s'étaient élargies, formant des moustaches. J'avais encore plus la sensation de me trouver en face d'une bête féroce.

Je m'apprêtais à activer mon œil gauche quand Iruka ouvrit les yeux. Deux orbes marron au fond desquelles d'infimes particules d'or semblaient en suspension et que je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer. Lentement, il se redressa et encercla Naruto de ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour moi et Tsunade qui eurent pour effet de calmer instantanément le jeune homme.

J'avoue que j'ai rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer mais le résultat était que l'on avait échappé à la colère du blond grâce à Iruka qui consolait maintenant un Naruto en pleurs, suite à sa réaction excessive.

Maintenant, je me perds à contempler les deux frères. Ils sont frères. Frères qui me semblent bien différents l'un de l'autre. Il n'y a que les critères physiques pour appuyer ces différences car l'osmose qui existe entre eux est bien celle que l'on trouve dans les rapports entre frères.

C'est Tsunade qui fait le premier pas vers eux en déposant sa main sur l'épaule d'Iruka qui tourne son visage vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire sincère, certes, mais où transparait tant de tristesse que mon cœur se serre et j'ai bien du mal à cacher ce flot d'émotions qui me traverse lorsqu'il pose son regard sur moi et Tsunade se décide à faire les présentations alors que Naruto restait blotti dans les bras de son frère tout en ayant cessé de pleurer.

_ Iruka. Je te présente Kakashi Hatake, il a rejoint notre équipe aujourd'hui. Dit-elle.

_Enchanté de vous rencontrer Iruka, appelez moi Kakashi.

_ Pareil pour moi.

Je lui tends une main qu'il sert au bout d'un moment qui m'a paru extrêmement long par rapport aux quelques secondes qui venaient de s'écouler. Ce contact m'électrise, la chaleur de sa main se propage dans mon corps et c'est à regret que je le vois déjà rompre ce contact. Mon regard s'accroche au sien mais je n'ai pas le temps de quoi que ce soit puisqu'une sang-sue blonde s' accapare de tout l'attention de mon Iruka. Zut! C'est reparti pour le côté d'appartenance exclusive mais je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela vu le regard que me lance Naruto.

Mais la fatigue refait surface dans les yeux marrons d'Iruka et c'est Tsunade qui brise mes réflexions en lançant qu'il faudrait mieux rentrer chez soi avant que les milices ne rodent dans les rues à cette heure.

*** ***

Dès que j'ai senti les bras de Naruto autour de mes épaules, je ne le croyais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me murmure ses excuses. Moi aussi, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans notre discorde. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour lutter et le sentir contre moi me fait un bien fou. Je vois Kuronaï nous faire un sourire attendrissant alors que les deux empaffés quittent la salle. Mon garde du corps est revenu, ils ne peuvent plus m'emmerder et cela me soulage. Je me laisse aller dans les bras de mon frère où je m'excuse de mon égoïsme et il ne peut s'empêcher de me contredire. Nous voilà donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour partager un grand moment de tendresse qui nous est propre, comme nous avons pu en avoir dans notre jeunesse, à l'orphelinat.

Et maintenant, me voilà allongé sur le sofa, la main de Naruto perdue dans mes cheveux qui me fait doucement plonger dans un sommeil réparateur que je n'ai plus eu depuis quelques jours. Je me laisse emporter par cette torpeur qui prend possession de mon corps alors que mon esprit me renvoie encore une fois pour aujourd'hui des flashs de mon passage à la clairière, mais surtout, la personne qui prend ma place après mon départ. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage mais son odeur m'enveloppe comme un manteau de brume où je me perds. Une sensation de bien être l'accompagne jusqu'à ce que je sentes la rage qui habite Naruto sur le point d'éclater.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux et je vois Tsunade qui fixe Naruto, il faut dire que dans ses moments de colère, il impressionne le petit frère! Encore une fois,il s'est laissé dominer par cette rage qui gronde au fond de lui. Qu'a-t-elle pu lui dire pour le mettre dans cet état? Je l'encercle donc de mes bras et lui murmure à mon tour les mots qui, je sais, feront retomber cette colère.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui fait que je suis le seul à pouvoir le calmer si rapidement quand il est comme çà, tout ce que je vois désormais c'est que c'est à mon tour de l'apaiser par mes caresses dans sa tignasse blonde alors qu'il pleure, blotti contre mon torse.

Je me retourne vers Tsunade et lui fais un sourire qui signifie que la crise est passée. Je m'aperçois enfin de la présence de l'homme qui se trouve à ses côtés alors qu'elle dépose sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

Elle fait les présentations. Il s'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Il se veut agréable alors que moi, je me contente d'une banalité comme réponse tout en lui serrant la main. Comme toujours, il me faut mettre de la distance entre les gens et moi, et avec ce Kakashi c'est la même chose. Je détaille toutefois son visage dont la moitié est masquée,soit par un bandeau pour son œil gauche d'où une cicatrice dépasse un peu, soit par l'écharpe dans laquelle il plonge son nez.

Il y a quelque chose qui m'interpelle mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder car Naruto se blottit encore plus contre moi, cherchant mon attention que je lui accorde. Malgré le mal que m'a fait son attitude pendant cette semaine, je ne peux lui refuser et la crise qu'il vient de nous faire fait que je me montre encore plus affectueux.

Les instants où je suis le seul qui compte pour lui sont pour moi les plus beaux. Personne encore n'a pu me faire ressentir ce genre de sentiments à part Naruto. Nous nous sommes créé une bulle où peu de gens ont eu le privilège de pénétrer.

Pourtant, je sais très bien que si je n'avais pas été souffrant, il ne serait pas dans mes bras à cet instant mais dans les siens.

La fatigue me frappe de nouveau mais je la défie en me levant du sofa. Évidemment mes jambes me faut défaut et je me retrouve dans les bras de Kakashi qui a eu le réflex de me rattraper avant que mon nez rencontre le plancher, suivi de près par Naruto qui m'arrache quasiment de ces bras qui me soutiennent. Comme toujours, malgré nos disputes et nos querelles, la distance qui vient d'être mise entre nous cette semaine, Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de m'accaparer face aux inconnus.

Inconnu, oui Kakashi est encore un inconnu pour nous même si Tsunade l'a accueilli dans son équipe. Moi-même, je ne peux lui accorder ma confiance sans avoir fait au préalable sa connaissance.

Je m'excuse de mon manque d'équilibre auprès de Kakashi tout en le remerciant pour son aide avant de m'éloigner vers la sortie, en saluant Tsunade,puisque mes jambes ont enfin décidé de m'obéir et soutenu tout de même un peu par Naruto. Je suis sûr que mes joues sont rouges tant elles me chauffent mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui en est la cause. La fatigue n'aide pas pour réfléchir et avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte Tsunade nous interpelle.

_ Iruka, Naruto. Attendez. Il serai préférable que quelqu'un vous accompagne. Dit-elle.

_ C'est bon, on est à deux blocs de l'appart'! C'est pas comme si on avait toute la ville à traverser, La Vielle! S'écrit Naruto.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crane de Naruto alors que palpite une veine sur le front de Tsunade.

_ Arrête d'être grossier avec Tsunade-sama, petit frère.

_ Mais Ruka-chan...

_J'ai dit!

Je le vois se mettre en mode boudeur face à ma détermination et me retourne vers Tsunade afin d'écouter ce qu'elle a à me dire.

*** ***

il commence à me chauffer, le petit blond à se coller comme çà à Iruka. J'ai même pas pu engager la conversation. Faut dire aussi qu'il a été assez froid, il m'a presque snobé et maintenant le revoilà parti réconforter Naruto, son petit frère qui est plus musclé que lui. Celui des deux qui a besoin de réconfort serait plutôt mon brun ( me voilà reparti dans le pronom personnel!) et je suis partant! Comble de malchance, l'heure de la séparation est proche puisque « Gros seins » ( mon côté pervers s'y met aussi,mais c'est pas ma faute si Tsunade a une de ces paires ...) annonce qu'il faut que les frangins rentrent chez eux.

J'aurai quand même bien aimé qu'on m'explique ce qui vient de se passer. Avec cette crise, « instable » vient s'ajouter à « tête brûlée » comme trait de caractère chez mon futur élève. Quoique, çà me dérangerait pas que son « calmant » soit présent auprès de nous. J'aurai comme çà l'occasion de le contempler à foison et de faire sa connaissance.

Oh! Le voilà qui se lève, mais ses jambes ne sont pas du même avis que lui et je m'empresse de le rattraper. Je me délecte de toutes les sensations que me procure le fait de le tenir dans mes bras: aussi léger qu'une plume, un parfum doux et sucré se dégage de lui. Je vois ses joues se colorer alors qu'il s'excuse de sa maladresse après que Naruto l'ait quasiment arraché de mes bras, l'éloignant comme si je n'étais pas digne de confiance.

C'est alors que la réalité refait surface. Pendant ces dernières heures, j'en étais arrivé à oublier le monde extérieur. La dure loi de la réalité reprend ses droits en me rappelant que notre vie est constamment en danger, face au gouvernement qui n'hésite pas à faire d'un fils, le meurtrier de son père, d'une femme celui de son amant et d'autres chose, pire encore.

Tristesse et solitude.

Cela me fait perdre mes ardeur et mon cœur, de nouveau tend à se refermer alors que mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher d'Iruka qui s'éloigne vers la sortie.

C'est la voix de Tsunade qui me tire de cet état. Je fais attention à ce qu'elle me demande.

_ Kakashi, seriez vous d'accord pour les raccompagner? Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

Je la regarde, surpris. Elle me fait confiance alors que cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'elle me connait. La vision de son sourire espiègle qu'elle arborait lors de notre entrevue me revient en mémoire. Je suis sûr qu'elle a dû faire une sacré enquête à mon sujet pour croire ainsi en moi.

Je porte mon regard vers les deux frères. Iruka semble juste attendre ma réponse alors que Naruto a repris son air de petit frère possessif et de chien de garde qui grandit puissance dix mille lorsqu'il m'entend répondre positivement à la requête de Tsunade.

Si le temps me le permet, j'arriverai peut être à me rapprocher d'Iruka, mais je sens que mon pire ennemi sera Naruto, dans cette histoire.

Je salue Tsunade et je rejoints un Naruto qui fulmine et un Iruka qui semble sur le point de s'endormir debout.

_ _ _

_ _ _

_ _ _

Iruka: …

Moi: qu'est ce que t'as mon Ruka-chou?

Iruka: j'ai l'impression que tu vas me faire souffrir dans cette fic et je veux pas.

Moi:relax! Kashi-chou est là, il saura te protéger, du moins je crois.

Kakashi: si il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon brun, t'es morte Otllen. Et puis notre lemon dans « rééducation ». il est où?

Kyuu-chan( lui tend un paquet de feuilles): du calme, l'amoureux transit. Lit çà, tu vas voir, tu sera pas déçu. C'est encore mieux que tes Icha Icha.

Kakashi commence à lire tout en envoyant de temps en temps des œillades à Iruka qui se contente de regarder Naruto et Sasuke se chamailler à cause du canapé, maintenant déserté par Kyuubi et Nellto.

Mizuki et Kabuto:!! empaffés!! c'est quoi ce mot qui n'est même pas dans le dico??

Moi: c'est 100% à moi et çà veut dire que vous êtes des têtes à claques, des emmerdeurs, des …

Mizuki et Kabuto: OK!OK! On a compris. Dans l'histoire, on est les méchants.

Hinata. Et pourquoi c'est moi la troisième personne de l'équipe et non Sakura?

Moi: pour faire plaisir à ma Nell-chan. Et Sakura est prise dans « Rééducation ».

Sakura: tu parles d'une excuse, en plus personne ne sait que j'ai les cheveux rose.

Moi:pour moi c'est une évidence que tous le savent et comme j'ai oublié de le dire dans les premiers chapitres, je sais pas comment je pourrai le situer. Désolée!!

Nell-chan qui revient de sa chambre avec Kyuu-chan sur ses talons: C'est quoi les mots qu'a murmuré Iruka à Naruto pour le calmer?

Moi: je sais pas, personne n'a entendu!

Sasuke: pour l'instant, je suis tranquille.

Naruto:on va pas se plaindre, pour une fois qu'on est cool.

Sasuke: pas toi, je suis sûr qu'elle va te faire passer pour un schyzo.

Kakashi (s'approche doucement d'Iruka, assis sur un pouf en train de lire le dernier Animeland qui vient de paraître.):iiiiiruka, elle l'a fait!!!!!

Iruka( s'écroule sous le poids de Kakashi qui vient de lui sauter dessus): et moi je suis sûr qu'elle va me torturer dans I.K.N....

Iruka (les larmes aux yeux): amis lecteurs qui m'aimer, laissez des reviews afin qu'Otllen retourne à « rééducation » et me laisse en paix dans I.K.N. S'il vous plaiiiiiiiit.

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _

nda: Akita Inu = gros chien japonais qui ressemble quand même plus un gros nounours, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en croiser un et c'est très gentil.

**happy birthday to you,you.**

**happy birthday to you, you. NARUTO.**

** naru:(très ému):merci Otllen de ne pas l'avoir oublier.**

**Kyuubi: je te signale, gamin qu'elle a été obligé de faire une modif pour rajouter ces ****lignes.**

**Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi,Nell-chan: happy birthday Naruto.**

**Otllen:je t'ai fait un gateau.**

**Nell-chan:TOUS AUX ABRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Je me retourne vers Tsunade qui s'adresse à Kakashi mais ce dernier semble perdu dans ses pensées alors que son regard reste fixer sur moi. Pourquoi?

J'approfondis mon observation sur lui, malgré la couleur argentée de ses cheveux, je ne lui donne pas plus de 2 ou 3 ans de plus que moi, sa carrure laisse à penser qu'il doit être un combattant aguerri et Tsunade a l'air d'avoir confiance en lui. Je suppose qu'elle a mené une enquête approfondie sur lui. Mais la fatigue continue son œuvre sur moi et maintenant, la seule chose que je désire c'est de rentrer chez moi pour connaître un peu de repos dans les noirceurs d'un sommeil sans rêves.

J'approuve quand même l'idée de Tsunade de nous octroyer Kakashi comme garde du corps. Je ne suis vraiment pas en mesure d'assurer ma sécurité aujourd'hui. Vraiment une journée pourrie que celle qui vient de s'achever. Bien que Naruto soit revenu vers moi, cela ne semble pas combler le gouffre immense que je ressens au fond de moi.

Enfin Kakashi vient dans notre direction tout en faisant un petit geste amical de la main. Je peux entendre Naruto grogner à mes côtés mais je me contente de faire un petit sourire avant de me retourner vers la sortie. Je m'engage alors dans les couloirs maintenant désertiques de l'Académie pour sortir du bâtiment, Naruto à mes côtés me soutenant quelque peu alors que Kakashi se positionne à ma gauche, les mains glissées au fond des poches de sa veste alors qu'il plonge une nouvelle fois son nez dans son écharpe. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pu voir son visage dans son intégralité, qu'importe, de toute façon il est devenu un collègue, je suppose que je le reverrai demain.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, la réalité du monde dans le quel nous vivons nous tombe dessus. Les quelques personnes qui sont encore dehors, à cette heure tardive où le ciel rougeoie des derniers rayons du soleil couchant, se hâtent de regagner leurs pénates, en évitant le plus possible de croiser les milices que l'on voit déjà errer dans les rues, à la recherche d'individus à maltraiter.

Hier encore, à ce coin de rues que nous venons de dépasser, il y avait un petit vieux avec qui j'aimai discuter, mais aujourd'hui son absence laisse à penser qu'il a « disparu », comme tant d'autres. Et ce rythme de disparitions semble augmenter depuis un mois. Que prépare ce gouvernement de merde qui nous dirige?

Un éclair argenté attire mon attention alors que les réverbères renvoient un peu de lumière dans les rues sombres, maintenant que la nuit s'est installée. Je m'aperçois que ce n'est que Kakashi qui vient de se rapprocher de moi alors que Naruto a décidé de marcher devant nous puisque l'appartement est en vue. Cet homme m'intrigue, je ne sais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où?

Une rafale de vent balaye mes cheveux et m'apporte une odeur de pourriture qui semble vouloir s'imposer dans la ville. Cette ville qui ne ressemble plus à rien et où les habitant survivent plus qu'ils ne vivent. Je frissonne tout en resserrant mes bras autour de ma poitrine et je sens mes jambes décider à me faire défaut encore une fois. Qu'est ce que je peux être pitoyable! Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour ceux qui m'entoure, n'ayant qu'une futile utilité qu'au sein de l'Académie où même là bas je reste quelqu'un de faible. Je suis comme ceux que l'on croise encore un peu, mon regard fuit le reste du monde tout comme la réalité.

Ma mélancolie refait surface alors que mon esprit s'embrume et ma vision se trouble. Je tremble. Il faut que je tienne, quelques mètres me sépare de l'appartement. Mais mon corps et mon esprit ne veulent plus m'obéir et lentement, je vacille et me laisse tomber dans ce noir qui m'entoure désormais.

* * * * * *

C'est avec un détachement feint que j'ai répondu à Tsunade, et maintenant je me dirige vers Iruka qui me donne l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Naruto ne dit rien mais les éclairs dans ses yeux et les sons sourds qu'il fait me laisse penser que je suis indésirable. Je me contrefiche de son opinion et me porte à la gauche de son frère, enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. J'ai quand même pu contempler un sourire, faible soit,sur le visage de mon Iruka lorsque j'ai accepté de les accompagner. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe et maintenant qu'il est près de moi je me rend compte à quel point la tristesse qui réside dans son regard est profonde. Au fond de ma poitrine, de nouveau la chaleur s'installe alors que je continue de zyeuter mon petit brun tout en observant les alentours, à la moindre traces de dangers mais on dirait que les milices soient à la recherche de proies plus faibles que trois hommes qui donnent l'impression de rentrer d'une journée de travail.

Pendant un moment, je l'ai vu m'observer quand je me suis rapprocher de lui après avoir vu Naruto nous devancer. Je vois bien qu'il frissonne et qu'il est mort de fatigue mais je n'ose pas lui proposer de le soutenir et puis j'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer par Naruto même si celui-ci semble plus pressé de rentrer chez lui que de faire attention à son frère puisqu'il se dirige vers l'entrée d'un bâtiment. Je suppose qu'on est arrivé à destination alors je me tourne vers Iruka pour lui dire que je vais les laisser, même si j'aurai préféré resté auprès de lui encore un peu et, peut-être, faire cesser ces tremblements que je vois parcourir son corps.

Le vent qui s'engouffre dans la ruelle fait voler quelques unes de ses mèches, dévoilant un regard vitreux et ce n'est que grâce à mes réflexes que je lui évite une chute brutale sur le bitume. Je sens son corps trembler dans mes bras mais je m'oblige à ne pas m'attarder sur les sensations que me procure le fait de tenir Iruka contre moi et j'interpelle vivement Naruto qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de leur logement son regard reflète une grande inquiétude mais je force le passage, ouvrant violemment la porte, Iruka bien calé dans mes bras tout en soufflant à Naruto qu'il vient juste de s'évanouir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, c'est avec délicatesse que je dépose mon « colis » sur le canapé que je vois trôné dans le salon.

_ Naruto, apporte moi une serviette humide, s'il te plait.

Aucun mouvement ne se fait voir du côté du jeune homme. Je me retourne vers le blond après avoir retirer le manteau d'Iruka et dont je me sers pour faire une couverture sur son corps tremblant alors que,inconsciemment, je caresse de ma main sa joue rosie par la fièvre. Il est toujours immobile à l'entrée du salon, son regard passant de son frère à moi, lentement.

_ Naruto.

Sans rien dire, il quitte son état de statue après un léger sursaut pour enfin partir à la recherche de ce que je lui ai demandé.

* * * * * *

J'y crois pas! Comment ose-t-elle nous imposer ce Kakashi? Je suis capable de m'occuper d'Iruka-chan moi-même. Tout çà, à cause de la petite crise que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. C'est de sa faute, elle n'a qu'à pas considérer mon frère comme un faible. Ce qu'il est loin d'être! Il a toujours été là pour moi, pour me protéger de la méchanceté des gens, adultes ou enfants lorsque nous étions dans cet horrible orphelinat. À ces pensées, j'en frissonne. Quelle horreur! Mes crises étaient bien plus violentes là bas mais Iruka a toujours su comment calmer cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire: « laisse moi sortir », comme si une autre personne partageait mon corps et mon esprit. À un moment. Ils ont cru que j'étais fou mais Ruka a été le seul à me comprendre et a fait barrage face aux autres. Dès qu'il a été à mes côtés, la vie m'a paru plus facile à vivre et la « voix » se taisait de plus en plus. Mais le jour où j'ai découvert que les coups que l'on voulait me porter, c'était lui qui les recevait, elle est revenue au galop, forte et hurlante à m'en faire exploser le crane et encore une fois, Iruka m'a empêché de tuer pas mal de monde rien qu'en me parlant, des mots dont le sens me semble étranger et à chaque fois que je lui demandais comment il arrivait à me calmer, il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer lui-même. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à vouloir me protéger, ils ont réussi à le briser, son corps porte les traces de leur méchanceté et la plus visible est cette cicatrice qui court dans son dos. dont j'ignore toujours l'origine, à chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'en découvrir l'auteur, Iruka se refermait sur lui-même avec au fond de ses yeux une lueur de peur. Je me rends compte qu'une partie d'Iruka m'est inconnue et encore plus depuis qu'il est au courant pour notre relation. Le jour où il nous a surpris dans ma chambre, son regard avait perdu de sa douceur mais il l'a accepté, en disant seulement qu'il ne voulait pas que je souffre et qu'il fallait que je fasse attention. Pendant un instant, il m'a semblé qu'il disait ces mots plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Quelqu'un a dû le faire souffrir, peut-être l'auteur de cette cicatrice? Mais aujourd'hui, il se contente de visiter plus fréquemment la clairière qu'il m'avait montrée un jour et de reprendre son rôle de grand frère protecteur, mais avec un peu plus de distance, je dois bien l'avouer. J'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point il sombre dans les ténèbres de la solitude malgré les amis qu'il s'est fait à l'Académie: Asuma, Kuronaï, Shizune et même Tsunade. Mais ce que je déteste le plus, c'est la peur qui habite son regard en présence de Mizuki. Il a dû se passer quelque chose entre eux pour qu'Iruka agisse comme çà. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui demander, trop peur qu'il se renferme encore plus, alors je me contente d'être le plus souvent auprès de lui lorsque cette vermine est dans les parages. Mais la semaine qui vient de passer me renvoie l'erreur que j'ai eu de vouloir m'éloigner de lui, les regards de pervers de Kabuto et Mizuki me reviennent en mémoire. Mes poings se serrent à cette vision alors qu'au fond de moi, la voix s'éveille.

L'appartement est en vue enfin, j'accélère le pas, pressé de rejoindre le cocon qu'Iruka a su créer pour moi même si une raison plus personnelle m'y pousse. Je sais qu'il m'attend et je veux passer du temps avec lui. Alors que mon pied se pose sur la première marche du perron, je me retourne vers Kakashi qui s'est rapproché d'Iruka, à une vingtaine de mètres derrière moi. Cet homme est bizarre, et pourquoi il se colle comme çà à mon frère? La Vieille doit vraiment avoir de bonnes raisons pour nous imposer ce type au moment où les dernières pièces se mettent en place pour libérer ce monde de ce chaos. Même Hinata a eu l'air surpris lorsqu'elle l'a vu mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire à son sujet. Il va falloir que je le découvre par moi-même, que je me force à faire ami-ami avec lui. Mais, y a pas à dire il est bizarre. Et puis pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux de nous escorter et le regard qu'il lance à Iruka est vraiment ambigu. Des tiraillements se font sentir dans ma poitrine, prémices de sentiments que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Je fais tourner la clef dans la serrure mais avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte, j'entends Kakashi crier mon nom et lorsque je me retourne c'est pour voir Iruka évanoui dans ses bras. Perdu dans mes divagations, j'en avais oublié que mon frère était souffrant et en quelques secondes, l'angoisse m'envahit.

Je me dépêche d'ouvrir la porte mais je ne vais pas assez vite au goût de Kakashi qui me bouscule pour l'ouvrir avec fracas avant de se diriger vers le salon où il dépose Iruka sur le canapé, délicatement, ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer. Ce type est vraiment bizarre, son attitude est douce lorsqu'il s'occupe d'Iruka. La pensée qu'il puisse ramener dans le regard de mon frère un peu de gaité me traverse l'esprit mais je la rejette en bloc alors que les tiraillements grandissent dans ma poitrine. Non; je suis le seul à pouvoir être proche d'Iruka. Il est hors de question que ce mec s'approche de lui. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec...

_ Naruto apporte moi une serviette...

les mots claquent à mes oreilles et je sursaute. Je me rends compte que j'étais resté immobile à l'entrée du salon à regarder le corps étendu de mon frère et la main pale qui court sur son visage.

Je lance une nouvelle fois un regard noir à Kakashi avant d'aller chercher ce qu'il me demande.

* * * * * *

le ton de ma demande semble avoir déstabilisé Naruto mais il finit par partir vers la salle de bains, je suppose. Je reporte mon attention sur Iruka, ma main chassant les mèches de cheveux qui s'égarent sur son visage, suivant d'un doigt léger la cicatrice qui lui barre le visage. La chaleur me transperce de nouveau mais Naruto vient de revenir et je m'empresse de déposer le linge humide qu'il me tend sur le front de mon brun ( zut! Foutue possessivité qui se rappelle à moi.). Naruto s'assoie sur la table basse qui se trouve près du canapé alors que je reste agenouillé, alors que j'aperçois le garçon aux cheveux noir sortir de la cuisine pour s'approcher de nous.

_ Kakashi, Naruto? Que se passe-t-il avec Iruka? Demande-t-il.

_ Il est épuisé et vient de s'évanouir dans la rue. Sasuke, c'est çà? Demande-je.

_Hnm.

Pas très causant le garçon! Mais je fais pas plus attention à lui lorsqu'il s'installe à son tour sur la table, près du blond qui a le regard fixé sur son frère, dans une attitude d'un calme olympien qui me déconcerte un petit peu. Mais je me concentre de nouveau sur Iruka qui laisse échapper un râle de douleur alors que je vois ses yeux rouler sous les paupières closes, un mauvais rêve sûrement!

_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _

_ _

**Iru : me voilà dans les pommes**

**Kashi : oui mais je suis là pour te tenir compagnie**

**Kyuu-chan : l'amoureux transis le retour!!!!**

**Nell : dis Kyuu tu préfères être un cahier maléfique ou te travestir et aider Naruto à combattre les méchants???**

**Kyuu-chan : t'as fumé des fils de banane ou quoi!!!!**

**Otll : elle les fait sécher sur le radiateur!!!**

**Nell : pffff je suis pas toxico moi je me drogue pas à la caféine **

**Naru : de toute façon les fils de banane c'est comme les feuille d'eucalyptus çà sert à rien**

**Iru : me dit pas que t'as essayé!!!!!!!!!**

**Naru : euh ba euh c'est à dire que euh ….**

**Sasu : c'est la faute à Kakashi.**

**Kashi : oui on m'a appelé??**

**Iru : t'as pas fait çà?!?**

**Kashi : j'ai pas fait quoi ??**

**Otll : laissons les se disputer tranquillement . Eh kyuu?**

**Kyuu-chan : hmm quoi??**

**Otll : merci pour ce spectacle, tiens ton entrecôte!!!!**

**Kyuu se lèche les babines : enfin de la chair fraiche … **

**Nell : et mes croquettes!!! t'aime pas mes croquettes???**

**Kyuu : j'ai besoin de protéines**

**Sasu : ouaip **

**Iru : non il remet çà!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kashi : bon on peut me dire ce que j'ai fait??**

**Nell :^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Un silence pesant s'est installé dans la pièce. Sasuke s'est assis à côté de moi mais mon regard ne peut se détacher de la main pale de Kakashi caressant doucement la joue d'Iruka. Les pincements au fond de mon estomac sont de plus en plus fort et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis de la sorte.

Mon attention est volée par la pression que je ressens sur ma main: Sasuke l'emprisonne légèrement, un geste qui me fait croire qu'il a peur que je rejette sa sollicitude. D'un seul coup, je me rend compte que je viens d'oublier l'importance qu'il a dans mon cœur au profit d'Iruka. La seule chose dont je suis capable est d'entrelacer nos doigts de façon fugitive, la présence de Kakashi m'indispose mais lorsque mon regard attrape celui de Sasuke, noir, envoutant, dans lequel je me noie avec délice et dans lequel je peux y voir tout l'amour qu'il me porte, mon emprise se renforce et je puise dans cette étreinte la force qui me permet de faire taire les pincements inconfortables qui siègent dans mes entrailles. Las, je dépose ma tête dans le creux réconfortant de son épaule et je ferme mes yeux, calant mon rythme cardiaque sur le sien. Je me sens si fatigué d'un seul coup que je veux oublier le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Mon rêve n'est pas prêt de se réaliser. Il est loin encore le jour où nous pourrons vivre librement, se moquant de ce que pourront penser les autres. Tsunade m'a parlé de cette période où il n'y avait pas de barrières aux sentiments, permettant aux êtres d'aimer ceux avec qui ils voulaient passer leur vie. Mais aujourd'hui, si l'on apprend l'existence des sentiments qui m'unissent à Sasuke, les milices nous tomberaient dessus comme un vol de corbeaux sur une charogne. Et la dernière mission que nous avons effectuée m'a laissé un coup amer dans la bouche, même si nous avons réussi à sauver Kotetsu du piège dans lequel sa mission l'avait fait tombé, je n'oublierai jamais la détresse que portait le visage d'Izumo lorsqu'il avait eu connaissance des tortures que son ami, son amant, avait dû subir lorsque ses tortionnaires ont su qu'il était homosexuel. La tolérance n'existe plus en ce monde. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Mourir, cela ne m'effraie pas puisque la mort fait partie naturellement de la vie, mais la haine que porte le gouvernement et ceux qui y obéissent à tout ce qui est hors de leur Normes me fait froid dans le dos. Je réalise que, si Iruka tombe entre leurs mains, jamais il ne survivra à leur traitement. Mon frère ignore peut-être que je sais qu'il préfère la gente masculine à la gente féminine, cachant farouchement ses sentiments lorsque son attrait pour une personne est supérieur à une simple amitié, son regard parle pour lui et si il est le seul à pouvoir calmer mes crises, je suis le seul à pouvoir le lire comme un livre ouvert. Nos liens fraternels sont renforcés par cette empathie que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Et maintenant, un nouvel élément vient de rentrer dans notre bulle en la personne de Kakashi: ses gestes, son aura me laissent deviner qu'il est tombé sous le charme de mon cher frère et son attitude me le prouve. Malheureusement pour moi qui ne veut que protéger Iruka, je me rends compte alors que mon regard se pose sur le corps endormi de mon frère, que les chaines qui me relient à Sasuke sont en train de se former entre lui et mon nouveau sensei. Même inconscient, Iruka est paisible sous la main pale alors que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Je ne sais pas si Kakashi s'est aperçu de cela mais inconsciemment, il vient de s'enchainer à Iruka et maintenant il va devoir faire sauter tous les remparts qui les séparent.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Un instant auparavant je ne voulais pas que Kakashi soit celui qui ramènerait Iruka vers la lumière et maintenant c'est le seul que je crois en être capable. S'il te plait Iruka, réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de me plonger dans l'or de tes yeux pour pouvoir calmer mes indécisions, mon jugement est brouillé , même le réconfort que m'apporte Sasuke ainsi que son amour ne sont pas suffisant.

C'est dans un murmure implorant que je brise le silence en laissant échapper un « grand frère » qui fait se reporter sur moi l'attention de Kakashi tandis que Sasuke me tire vers lui dans une étreinte consolatrice.

*** ***

Après avoir chassé quelques mèches de cheveux qui me voilaient le visage de mon brun, je laisse glisser ma main sur sa joue dans une caresse d'un geste répétitif. Je vois le mouvement de ses yeux, sous ses paupières closes, ralentir pour enfin cesser et sa respiration semble également moins erratique pour devenir un souffle léger comme toute personne endormie se doit d'avoir. Au fond de moi ma fierté s'enorgueillit de m'avoir permis de calmer mon petit Iruka alors que la chaleur se propage en mon sein. Comme j'aimerai qu'il se réveille pour que je puisse me plonger dans ses orbes marron où je veux me noyer. Je suis certain que les éclats d'or que j'y ai vu doivent être un plaisir à contempler sans que son regard ne soit voiler par la tristesse ou la douleur que je n'ai pu y voir pour l'instant. Que ses longs cils de biches battent dans des mouvements envoutants, libres des larmes qui s'y accrochent à chaque fois qu'il se trouve à la stèle.

Je suis devenu accro de ce visage, de ces cheveux si soyeux sous mes doigts, de ce regard même si je n'ai pu m'y plonger aussi longtemps que je le désire, de la douceur de la peau que j'aime à caresser et dont j'aimerai explorer la moindre parcelle. Même la cicatrice qui court sur le pont de son nez me fait envie. Elle ne casse en rien la beauté de cet homme qui est le premier à avoir pu me réchauffer et me faire se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Maintenant c'est une évidence: j'aime Iruka. Et dire que je riais des gens qui se vantaient d'être en amour grâce au coup de foudre. Et bien maintenant je peux rire de moi puisque c'est ce que je suis. Moi, le meurtrier le plus froid que cette terre est pue porter, stoïque, sans aucunes émotions face aux malheur des autres. Moi, le loup solitaire qui ne trouve de réconforts que par mes visites auprès de ceux qui ne sont plus. Comme j'aimerai que mes mains ne soient pas si entachées de tout ce sang qu'elles ont versé mais c'est ce monde qui m'y a obligé et maintenant Tsunade veut que je lutte à ses côtés, que j'entraine des gamins à devenir aussi impitoyables que moi. Mon regard se tourne vers Naruto qui est appuyé contre Sasuke, leurs mains liées. Tiens, tiens! Je comprend pourquoi le petit blond était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Qui peut lui en vouloir de désirer un peu d'amour quand tout autour de nous n'est que douleur et haine? Je les envie d'avoir su conserver un peu d'insouciance , mais surtout de ne pas avoir peur d'aimer hors Normes. En serai-je capable?

Un mouvement du corps endormi d'Iruka attire mon attention. Alors qu'elle était dirigée vers les garçons, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans mon écharpe que j'avais retirée de mon cou pour la déposer en boule près de sa tête. Le calme qui semble le posséder me transperce ,comme je voudrais être à la place de l'étoffe. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que mon brun m'aime comme je l'aime. Dérisoire! Il ne connait rien de moi et je ne sais toujours pas si je peux faire tomber mes défenses.

Comme j'aimerai qu'il se réveille pour que je puisse lui faire part de ce que je ressens, pour sentir le regard chaleureux qu'il a donné à Tsunade se poser rien que sur moi. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas en lui envoyant des ondes mentales que mon brun va se réveiller alors j'ose prononcer silencieusement son prénom, appréciant comment mes lèvres semblent danser à cet acte. C'est le moment que décide Naruto pour briser le silence qui dominait dans la pièce pour murmurer un « Grand frère » qui me fait se retourner vers lui alors que Sasuke s'empresse de l'étreindre.

Tout comme moi, il veut qu'Iruka se réveille. Et son regard azuré laisse transparaître toute la détresse qui réside en lui lorsqu'il croise le mien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner un sourire réconfortant quand je vois qu'aucunes noirceurs n'y séjournent.

Il est temps d'apprendre à se connaître, mais surtout, se faire confiance.

*** ***

Enfin je peux goûter le silence, l'absence de tout qui m'entoure dans ces ténèbres. Je plonge avec envie dans ce gouffre sans fond où j'aimerai disparaître. Oublier le monde qui m'entoure, la douleur qui me transperce le corps afin de raviver mes plus horribles souvenirs et réveiller mes démons.

Pourquoi faut-il que je me souvienne lorsque je sombre dans l'inconscience? Mon esprit ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille rien qu'une fois pour permettre à mon corps de récupérer?

Bien sûr que non. Encore et toujours, les images de cette nuit viennent se greffer sous mes paupières closes. Si il n'y avait que les images, mais les sons et la douleur sont présents également. Lorsque le jour qui a complètement changé ma vie se rejoue dans mon esprit, je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance d'être encore en vie même si il me faut le voir à chaque fois que je sombre dans l'inconscience. Et si je devais revenir en arrière, mes actes seraient les mêmes. Encore et pour toujours j'arracherai des griffes de ces barbares le pauvre être sans défense qu'était Naruto, il y a 12 ans. Oui, 12 ans à revivre cette nuit où notre fuite a failli me coûter la vie. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est l'accompagnement de la douleur dans ces souvenirs. Mais ce qui me dérange le plus c'est d'avoir oublié le visage de celui qui m'a blessé si cruellement au dos. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que m'a raconté Naruto lorsque je me suis réveillé au bout d'un mois dans un hôpital clandestin, dirigé par nulle autre que cette chère Tsunade, et Ô combien j'avais de la chance d'avoir survécu mais elle n'était pas sûre de ma parfaite guérison. Aujourd'hui encore, je pense qu'elle croit que je suis aussi fragile que le jour où elle nous a trouvés. C'est pour çà qu'elle me force à faire celui qui est faible et je suis certain qu'elle a dû y faire allusion devant Naruto et provoquer sa crise. Mon petit frère a bien grandi à ce jour pour devenir un homme sur qui on peut compter. Mais les liens qui nous unissent sont trop forts pour le protéger des dangers qui nous guettent. Pour lui faire mal,il suffisait de me faire mal et vice-versa. J'ai réussi à lui cacher une grande partie de ma souffrance mais malheureusement pour moi, mon corps en porte les stigmates et je ne peux que fuir ses questions à chaque regard que Naruto porte sur mes cicatrices. La seule pour laquelle je lui ai franchement répondu est celle de mon visage: simple souvenir du jour de la mort de mes parents lorsqu'un morceau de verre est venu m'entailler le nez, propulsé par l'explosion qui avait détruit l'hôpital. Quand j'y pense, pour une fois que j'étais en retard, cela m'a sauvé la vie. Mais souvent, si Naruto n'avait pas existé, j'aurais préféré ne pas l'être pour rester à tout jamais avec mes parents. Mais cette pensée reste bien cachée dans un des moult recoins de mon cerveau torturé. Je ne pourrai supporter de voir de la culpabilité dans les yeux bleu de mon frère pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas coupable. Les seuls coupables sont ceux qui ont laissé se produire ces horreurs et plonger ce monde dans le désespoir avec un très maigre soupçon d'espoir avec les rebelles qui tentent par tous les moyens de faire tomber ce gouvernement de merde.

La douleur qui me foudroie me fait sûrement lâcher un râle de douleur et tout ce que j'espère c'est que je suis seul dans ma chambre et que Naruto ne l'entend pas. Mais les doigts qui courent sur ma joue me contredisent. Que pourrait-il penser si il savait que même inconscient je suis conscient de mon environnement? Quelque chose m'interpelle dans cette main qui me rassure par son toucher. Les doigts sont légers et fins et je me rend compte que ce ne sont pas ceux de Naruto, même l'odeur qui m'entoure n'est pas la sienne et le plus surprenant, c'est que la douleur s'estompe ainsi que mes sombres souvenirs pour laisser la place à la verdure accueillante de la clairière. À bien y réfléchir, la seule personne qui nous accompagnait à la sortie de l'Académie était ce nouvel instructeur, Kakashi mais je ne le connais pas alors pourquoi mon esprit le relie à mes passages à la stèle? Pourtant je connais cette odeur et je ne peux que l'associer à ces lieux. Se pourrait-il que cet homme aux cheveux d'argent soit celui qui me remplace tous les matins?

Réveille-toi Iruka! Vite! La seule personne qui semble être comme toi se trouve juste à côté. Peut-être qu'il pourra m'aider à me retrouver maintenant que Naruto s'éloigne de moi, ce que je ne lui reproche pas au contraire. Maintenant qu'il a Sasuke, il faut qu'il vive pour lui-même.

Je continue de me noyer dans ce parfum d'herbes alors que la voix de Naruto me parvient dans un murmure suppliant: « Grand frère ».

Allez,réveille toi idiot!!

Incertain, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir que mon visage est enfoui dans une étoffe grise. Mon regard se porte sur Sasuke, assis sur la table basse, Naruto dans ses bras. Et près de moi, très près même, se trouve Kakashi dans une position accroupi à la tête du canapé sur lequel je suis allongé et lorsque son regard se porte sur moi, je suis certain de rougir et encore plus lorsque son souffle caresse ma joue au moment où il dit:

_Salut!

_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _

_ _

_

**Sasu: hmm!**

**Otllen: quoi?**

**Sasu:je fais de la figuration!**

**Nell-chan: ouai, t'es le beau gosse de service!!**

**Naru: te plains pas toi tu penses pas au moins. J'ai une de ces migraines maintenant!!**

**Kyuu-chan: tu vas pas râler pour quelques neurones utilisés. Pour une fois que t'en as sous le crane.**

**Iruka: c'est bizarre!**

**Kakashi:quoi mon amour...**

**Iruka:je dors et je pense, pas très concret non???**

**Otllen:tu oublies que c'est une fic, il n'y a rien de concret.**

**Sasu: abstrait, quoi!!**

**Otllen: tout de suite les grands mots!! **

**Kyuu-chan: en attendant j'ai faim et Nell aussi alors il serait temps de penser au repas,non?**

**Nell-chan: je vais te chercher tes croquettes!!!!**

**Kyuu-chan: ah non des protéines. Miam miam une entrecôte!!**

**Otllen: désolée c'est la crise et ce sera des croquettes.**

**Kakashi: viens mon Ru-Ru on va manger au resto sinon on risque de se battre pour quelques croquettes pour chiens.**

**Iruka: je pourrais avoir des ramens?**

**Naru: moi aussi je veux des ramens!!!**

**Sasu: je viens aussi.**

**Kyuu-chan: combien de fois il faut que je vous dise que je suis un Démon pas un toutou à sa mémère.**

**Nell-chan et Otllen: t'es notre Toutou à nous!!**

**Kakashi, Iruka, Naru et Sasu commencent à partir mais s'arrêtent quand Otllen bloque le passage: pas si vite vous 4. j'ai pas oublié votre petit jeu avec la nourriture pendant les fêtes. Alors le resto: ceinture!**

**Naru et Sasu: he! C'était eux( en montrant du doigt Kakashi et Iruka) ! Pas nous!!**

**Iruka: je te l'avais dit, Kashi. On est mort!**

**Kakashi: oups!!!**

**Nell-chan:çà va chauffer pour leur matricule!!! bon si vous voulez, chers lecteurs vous pouvez laisser une petite review!! bye bye bye.**

**^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

On dirait que la supplique de Naruto a atteint mon bel endormi. Oh Kami! quelle est donc cette possessivité qui m'emplit quand je regarde Iruka? Si tu étais là, mon Ami, tu rirais de moi pour simplement m'expliquer que c'est l'amour qui me fait réagir comme cela. Mais tu n'es plus alors je me contente de révéler cette partie de toi que tu m'as laissé pour enregistrer à jamais ce beau visage qui, pour le moment, fouine un peu dans mon écharpe que j'ai laissé auprès de lui. On dirait que ce qu'il y sent lui fait du bien mais quand Naruto a lancé sa demande pour que son frère se réveille, ce sont surtout leurs liens qui le poussent à émerger et non mon parfum qui flotte sur l'étoffe grise où mon brun a niché son si joli nez marqué!

Un sanglot se fait entendre du côté de Naruto que Sasuke s'empresse d'étreindre encore plus. Le garçon froid, au premier abord, que paraît être Sasuke se transforme en une oasis de tendresse dans laquelle le blond s'est jeté sans résistance. Leur amour me fait mal tout comme il me fait plaisir. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je sais que, même si avec Iruka on arrive à installer une relation, amicale au départ me serait suffisante, aurais-je la force d'abattre les barrières qui entourent mon cœur pour celui qui a réussi à le faire battre plus fort pour la première fois?

Un mouvement de la part d'Iruka reprend l'attention que j'avais mise sur mes élèves pour voir que mon brun semble sur le point de se réveiller. La moue enfantine qui se dessine sur son visage est craquante! J'ose y laisser glisser le bout de mes doigts une nouvelle fois alors qu'une envie folle me prend de baiser les lèvres fines, mais bien dessinées, qui sont si proches. J'imagine même pas la réaction de Naruto si il me voyait molester Iruka dans son sommeil. Vis à vis de ce que j'ai pu voir de son comportement, pour le moment, je serais sûrement transformé en bouillie! Et puis de toute façon, je préférerai que mon bel aux bois dormant soit réveillé pour je puisse embrasser bien plus que ses lèvres.

Mon esprit se perd dans un univers quelque peu perverti alors que sur moi se pose un regard que je qualifierai de magnifique tant les tons noisette sont relevés par ces poussières d'or qui j'y ai déjà vu danser alors que l'humidité d'un sommeil récent le rend brillant.

Iruka est là, me regardant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir le sourire qui prend possession de mes lèvres au moment où je lui dis un « salut » qui ne fait qu'accroître le rougissement naissant sur son visage lorsque mon souffle lui apportant ce mot caresse sa joue.

À cet instant, j'aurai bien voulu que l'on soit les seuls présents dans cette pièce pour que je puisse enfin lui montrer ce que je ressens. Mais déjà je sens Naruto s'arracher des bras de Sasuke quand il se rend compte que son frère est réveillé. Un fil invisible relie ces deux là et pour le moment, je suis sur le chemin et , sans prévenir, je me retrouve le cul par terre, bousculé par une furie blonde qui étouffe mon Iruka dans une étreinte désespérée.

. . . .

L'égoïsme dont j'ai fait preuve tout la semaine dernière me tombe dessus, tout comme la culpabilité que je ressens face à l'état dans lequel est plongé Iruka. Tout ceci est de ma faute. Pourquoi ai-je dû être si méchant et blessant pendant tout ce temps. Je sais que mon frère ne voulait que me protéger, mais çà devient de plus en plus difficile de le supporter. C'est pour çà que j'ai forcé Tsunade obaa-chan de me mettre sur le terrain. Et puis mon équipe est , à mes yeux, la meilleure! Hinata est plus forte que ce qu'elle croit et Sasuke, c'est Sasuke et il est bien plus qu'un coéquipier: il fait parti de ceux pour qui je donnerai ma vie. En plus, grâce à ses yeux, nous avons pu découvrir tous les deux ce qui se cache derrière cette voix qui ne me quitte pas. Ce secret, je ne l'ai même pas dit à Iruka qui a toujours eu le don de me calmer quand je « le » laissais se réveiller puisqu' « il » nous l'a demandé. Cette clause de notre arrangement, je ne la comprends pas et me fait sentir comme si j'augmentai encore plus la distance entre Iruka et moi. Oui, même çà je l'ai caché à Iruka!

Instinctivement, tout à l'heure pendant ma crise, Iruka s'est empressé de me calmer et cela me fait mal de voir que je lui mens sur ce point. Déjà que la vieille le cantonne dans ce poste de professeur, si il connaissait la force qui se cache en moi et dont il ignore l'existence, çà ne ferait qu'accroître le sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité que je sais qu'il couve. Ne le lui ai-je pas moi-même balancé à la figure lors de notre dernière prise de tête!

Les larmes sortent d'elle-même alors que Sasuke me berce tendrement et je me noie dans cette douceur qu'il est le seul à me donner. Bien qu'Iruka me dorlote encore, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Sasuke sont en train de surpasser ceux fraternels que j'entretiens avec Iruka.

Perdu dans la chaleur que m'apporte Sasuke, je sens l'éveil d'Iruka. Les liens que nous avons sont forts grâce à « lui ». je le vois rougir sous le regard de Kakashi qui est trop proche à mon goût et c'est après m'être arraché de Sasuke que je me jette sur Iruka, faisant au passage bouler le nouvel arrivant dans notre maison sur le sol. De toute façon il était trop près de mon frère!

. . . . .

Depuis que Naruto m'a demandé de me réveiller, je lutte pour le faire alors que le doux parfum d'herbe qui m'entoure a chassé la douleur qui avait accompagné mon inconscience. Même la caresse des doigts sur mon visage m'aide mais je veux vraiment savoir si cet homme, Kakashi, est celui que je laisse derrière moi à la clairière.

Du plus profond de moi, je m'extirpe des brumes du sommeil pour apercevoir Naruto dans les bras de Sasuke et cette vue est encore accompagnée d'un resserrement pointu dans ma poitrine. Ses deux-là s'aiment et je n'y peux rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils ne souffrent pas.

Depuis le début de leur liaison, je sais que par le passé, j'ai vécu ce qu'ils vivent mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un a bloqué certains de mes souvenirs et ce depuis ma fuite avec Naruto. Et la douleur que j'éprouve n'a rien à voir avec de la jalousie, j'en suis sûr, mais plutôt comme de la nostalgie enveloppée par une grande sensation de trahison. Oui. De la trahison mais de qui, je l'ignore!

Et c'est cette sensation perpétuelle qui m'a poussé à mettre de la distance entre moi et les autres pour m'éviter de souffrir une nouvelle fois même si je ne sais plus de quoi j'ai souffert. C'est sans doute pour cela que la blessure de mon dos se rappelle à moi tout le temps. Et cette douleur aujourd'hui semble vouloir s'estomper en la présence d'un homme dont j'ignore tout à part le nom.

Pathétique! Je suis pathétique.

Devant la misère qui règne dans notre monde à l'heure actuelle, je ne devrais m'investir qu'à épauler Naruto et toute l'équipe de Tsunade-sama qui tentent de nous sortir de ce chaos. Mais c'est mon égoïsme qui me pousse à vouloir penser, pour une fois, à moi et moi seul.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant Kakashi dont le sourire qui accompagne son salut le fait paraître attrayant. La chaleur qui monte à mes joues me fait prendre conscience que je dois rougir furieusement devant la proximité de cet homme et dont je tiens toujours le foulard qui m'a apporté son parfum. L'éclat d'argent qui brille dans sa chevelure est bien celui que j'ai attrapé ce matin à la clairière. Il est celui qui a le même besoin de parler à ceux qui ne sont plus, comme moi. Mais moi ce besoin m'est nécessaire pour continuer à avancer alors que lui le fait pour d'autres raisons qui me sont inconnues.

Je perds mon regard dans le sien: un œil bleu-noir me faisant penser à un ciel d'orage et où la lueur indéfinissable qui y séjourne est similaire à ces éclairs d'électricité que j'aime admirer lors de ce phénomène météorologique, tandis que celui qui était caché lors de notre entrevue avec Tsunade me permet de contempler un iris d'un rouge sang , ressemblant un peu à ceux de Sasuke quand il s'isole avec Naruto mais dont il ignore que j'en connais l'existence. Comme beaucoup de choses que je sais que ces deux-là me cachent et qui me fait encore plus mal depuis que Tsunade m'a refusé de m'impliquer plus. Décision que j'ai passé sous silence devant Naruto et qui dois me prendre pour un couard, j'en suis sûr!

Je n'ai pas le temps d'examiner plus ce regard étrange que possède Kakashi puisqu'il s'empresse de remettre en place son cache-œil alors que la pensée que cet homme est magnifique, lorsque rien ne vient dissimuler son visage, qui me traverse l'esprit accroît ainsi mon rougissement pour me faire ressembler à une tomate devant lui. Et c'est par un sourire crispé que je réponds au sien avant de sentir un poids arriver à toute vitesse sur moi et par ce fait me coupe quasiment la respiration, tout comme le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre Kakashi et moi puisque ce n'est rien d'autre que Naruto qui vient de se jeter sur moi pour m'étouffer de ses bras et dont je sens les larmes couler dans le creux de mon épaule où il a enfoui son visage. Alors que je referme mes bras sur le corps de Naruto qui me serre à me rompre, je lance un regard d'excuse à Kakashi que je vois grimacer un peu, assis sur le sol suite à son éviction un peu violente de la part de Naruto. L'air de chien battu qu'il affiche me fait lui tendre un sourire également.

. . . . .

Oh Kami, çà fait mal! Ce garçon est une vraie brute et par sa faute me voilà privé de ses yeux où je voulais encore me noyer. Mais voilà, Naruto m'a envoyé boulé sur le sol et maintenant j'ai les fesses en compote! Je peux quand même le remercier car le sourire que je reçois d'Iruka est le plus beau que j'ai vu sur son visage depuis la première fois que je l'ai aperçu. C'est peut-être aussi dû au fait qu'en ce moment j'affiche mon air de chien battu auquel personne ne peut résister!

Mais la force que Naruto exercice sur le corps frêle d'Iruka risque de me le casser en deux! Malheureusement, je me vois mal les séparer et puis le petit blond me sautera sûrement à la gorge pour avoir osé s'interposer entre lui et son frère. Un coup d'œil en direction de Sasuke me fait savoir que lui aussi pleure la perte de son chéri blond même si le sourire qui tord légèrement ses lèvres me dit qu'il est heureux qu'Iruka ait repris conscience. C'est aussi lui qui va sauver mon Iruka de l'étreinte mortelle de son frère.

_ Naruto, lâche Iruka, tu l'étouffes! Dit Sasuke.

Et c'est avec plaisir que je vois le blond excité s'exécuter non sans rester auprès d'Iruka et me fait envier sa position. Oui, j'aimerai être celui dont les bras entourent ce corps qui me réchauffe malgré le peu de contact que j'ai pu avoir avec lui.

Après s'être installé dans une position assise, permettant à son frère d'en faire autant, Naruto se tritura les mains, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire et l'hésitation qu'il affiche me fait rappeler que je suis sûrement de trop en ce lieu et je sais déjà que c'est à regret que je vais dire les mots qui arrivent.

_ Bon, puisque ton frère semble aller mieux, Naruto, je vais vous laisser. On se retrouve demain à l'Académie. Dis-je, essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible alors que je lutte intérieurement pour rester lorsque mon brun pose une nouvelle fois son regard sur moi. Comme j'aimerai effacer cette tristesse qui y réside!

Après un bref salut de la main aux trois hommes, je me dirige vers la porte mais au moment où je mets la main sur le loquet Naruto m'interpelle.

_ Kakashi...me dit-il.

_ Oui? Demande-je alors que, automatiquement, mes yeux se sont posés sur Iruka et non sur celui qui venait de me stopper par son appel.

_ Attendez...Kakashi... sensei...

. . . . .

Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes pleurs et c'est avec la force du désespoir que je sers mes bras autour d'Iruka, au risque de lui broyer les côtes. Mais quand je sens mon étreinte m'être rendue par mon frère, je ne fais que l'accentuer jusqu'à ce que Sasuke me demande de rendre un peu de liberté à Iruka.

Docilement, je m'exécute pour m'assoir auprès d'Iruka qui en fait autant, en cachant la fatigue qui est encore présente en lui. Je ne sais quoi dire et c'est compulsivement que je me tords les doigts. Et avant que je n'arrive à sortir ce qui me traverse l'esprit, Kakashi annonce qu'il part.

Que dois-je faire? Mes yeux se portent sur Iruka qui montre que ce départ le trouble. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas que cet homme qui vient de devenir notre sensei parte, et comme d'habitude, il n'en a pas encore pris conscience. Toujours aussi dense lorsqu'il s'agit de relations humaines, mon Ruka-chan!,

il ne me reste donc plus qu'une chose à faire.

_ Kakashi... lui dis-je.

_Oui? Me demande-t-il alors que son regard se porte sur Iruka et non sur moi.

Évidemment! Même la lueur de ses yeux parle pour lui: les chaines qui me lient à Sasuke se sont tissées aussi entre ces deux-là.

_ Attendez... Kakashi... sensei...

À ce mot, il m'accorde enfin son attention, un peu surpris du fait que je l'ai appelé sensei mais c'est ce qu'il est maintenant. Et je sais qu'Iruka veut qu'il reste: « il » le sent et moi je le vois.

Après Sasuke, le bonheur de Ruka-chan est ce qui m'est le plus cher!

_... il serait préférable que vous restiez... il est tard et les milices sont sûrement en pleine traque à l'heure actuelle... lui dis-je en espérant de ne pas mettre en doute ses compétences.

_ Naruto a raison, Kakashi-sensei. M'appuie Sasuke.

Il a dû sentir mon mal-être et sait combien il est difficile pour moi de remercier l'aide de personnes que je ne connais pas. Mais son regard est pour Iruka, non pour moi et je comprends qu'en faisant çà, Sasuke se permet de récupérer mon attention si Kakashi reste auprès de mon frère et non moi.

Dans un sens, je crois que moi aussi c'est pour çà que je veux qu'il reste.

Dans un sens, chacun de nous est égoïste, à sa manière!

_ Je vais préparer du thé et quelque chose à manger. Installez-vous ...et faites connaissance avec Iruka. Dis-je, en partant vers la cuisine en espérant que Sasuke va me suivre pour les laisser seuls comme je le fais. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire en lançant un « je vais aider le Dobe » qui me fait sourire.

Un dernier regard vers Kakashi et Iruka avant que je ne disparaisse dans la cuisine alors que Sasuke m'y a déjà devancé pour m'apercevoir que j'ai pris la bonne décision, tout comme « il » me le fait remarquer.

En tout cas, je l'espère!

. . . . .

Lorsqu'il m'a appelé sensei, j'ai ressenti une certaine joie. Me donne-t-il ainsi sa confiance? Mais lorsqu'il me demande de rester, c'est avec brio que j'arrive à me retenir de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser tant son invitation me remplit de bonheur. Ainsi je vais pouvoir rester un peu avec mon Iruka et Sasuke l'appuie dans sa démarche. Aurai-je laisser transparaitre ce que je ressens pour celui qui semble être un frère autant pour Sasuke qu'il ne l'est pour Naruto?

Et maintenant que les deux garçons ont disparu dans la cuisine, je ne sais quoi faire mais mon regard est aimanté par le visage d'Iruka, tout comme lui.

Pourrai-je un jour lui montrer combien tout ce qui est lui me fait vibrer?

Si il continue de me sourire ainsi?

Oui.

. . . .

Non! Pourquoi doit-il partir déjà?

Si il s'en va, jamais je ne saurai pourquoi je viens de ressentir cette douleur à cette nouvelle.

Naruto agit pour moi et, avec l'aide de Sasuke, lui demande rester.

Pour la première fois, le sourire qui s'est posé sur mon visage ne me paraît pas faux. Et je ne peux empêcher à mes joues de rougir lorsque je vois avec quelle intensité Kakashi me regarde et maintenant c'est à mon tour de dire:

_ Salut!

. . . .

. . . .

_**ouf!**_

_**et oui, je sais! Çà fait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit pour I.K.N. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre rendra heureux ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience, et surtout, beaucoup de patience!**_

_**mille millions d'excuses pour ces longs mois de silences alors que je n'ai mis que cinq heures pour écrire ce chapitre!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: comme quoi, quand tu veux, tu peux!**_

_**Iruka: oui, mais bon, tu aurais pu t'abstenir surtout si j'y souffre quoique...**_

_**Moi: quoique quoi, mon Iru. Tu veux le troisième de Féminin? Masculin! Plutôt?**_

_**Deidara: oh oui! Oh oui! Je lui ai fait un super kimono. Je suis sûr qu'il va être à croquer dedans!**_

_**Moi: et puis comme çà je pourrais te mettre avec Naruto puisque tu craques pour lui!**_

_**Iruka: mais çà va pas la tête!ouinnnn!**_

_**Kakashi: mon Ru Ru, pourquoi tu pleures? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore Otllen?**_

_**Moi: rien je veux le mettre avec Naruto, c'est tout!**_

_**Sasu, Itachi et Kakahi: HORS DE QUESTION!**_

_**Naru: arrète de fumer la moquette, Otllen car là tu pousses un peu. Mon Iruka est tout chamboulé à cause de toi!( en le cajolant).**_

_**Kakashi: c'est Mon Iruka. Pas touche la blonde!**_

_**Sasu: et toi pas touche à ma blonde!**_

_**Itachi ouais, p'tit frère a raison! Pas touche à mon Naru-ru-chou!**_

_**Sasu: toi dégage, squatteur de mes deux!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: et voilà, encore une fois le triangle amoureux Uchiwa-Uzumaki-Uchiwa est là pour nous remplir les oreilles de leurs doux chants d'amour! Et je ne vous parle même pas de leur parade amoureuse!**_

_**Kakashi: viens mon Ru Ru on quitte l'antre de cette folle pour un coin plus tranquille!**_

_**Iruka: on va où, Kashi?**_

_**Kakashi: sur le toit!**_

_**Iruka: tu parles d'un coin tranquille, même là-haut je l'entends taper sur son clavier!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: je crois qu'avec ce qu'il veut te faire, t'entendras même pas les oiseaux chanter!**_

_**Kakashi: non mais tu vas voir des étoiles!**_

_**Iruka: on est en plein milieu de l'après-midi!**_

_**Sasu et Itachi: tant d'innocence, c'est beau!**_

_**Nell-chan: tu parles d'un pervers!**_

_**...^.^**_

_**p.s: un petit mot d'encouragement s'il vous pait...**_

_**et un gros poutou à tous ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissé un ,même si je n'ai pas toujours répondu, çà m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et cela me pousse à continuer d'écrire!**_

_**Bises bises!**_


End file.
